A Grand Festival to remember
by lulu halulu
Summary: It's grand festival time! Who knows what will happen. Pokeshipping,Contestshipping,AAML,DAML. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Lulu halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters.

A Grand Festival to remember

"Roselia, use petal dance!"

"Oh no you don't! Blaziken use fire spin!"

It was grand festival time and May and Drew had worked extremely hard to make it. Currently May and Drew were having a battle. Well to be more specific, the final battle of the Johto Grand Festival. May and Drew had run out of half there points and there Pokémon were tired and beaten but they were staying strong and determined to beat the other. May and Drew were just as determined as there Pokémon were to beat each other.

May's friends, Misty, Ash, Brock and her little brother Max were all in the audience cheering her on. Misty and Ash had been dating for a few months, she couldn't remember a time that she had seen them this happy. Brock also had a girlfriend; May had almost died of shock when she heard this news. Her name was Melanie and she was very nice. May was really happy for her friends.

The battle continued on until there was only 30 seconds left on the clock. May and Drew were yelling out attacks as if there lives depended on it and finally the battle ended. Everyone looked up at the points and you could see that the winner-who had won by a very little amount of points-was Drew.

Although May was disappointed she was also happy. Because if she couldn't have won, she was glad Drew had.

At the grand festival party

The grand festival party was packed with coordinators, friends, family, and fans and just about anyone else you could think of. The room was jumping with excitement and people were either dancing on the dance floor or eating or just simply talking to there friends.

May was sitting by the food table next to her friends Ash, Misty and Brock. They were congratulating May on a great battle when Drew came up to them. They said hi, and Misty, Ash and Brock congratulated him on winning the grand festival.

"Thanks; um…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance May?" Drew asked blushing and sticking out his hand. May blushed but smiled and took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Behind her Misty and Ash were smirking. They knew that the 2 had feelings for each other. Suddenly they realized Brock wasn't around anymore. They looked everywhere and then they spotted him leaving the party with his girlfriend, Melanie.

Drew put his hands on May's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They blushed at the contact but they were smiling anyway. They swayed to the song and began talking.

"So, Drew what region are you going to next?" May asked

"Probably Sinnoh, what about you?" Drew asked

"I was thinking either Sinnoh or the Orange Islands. Ash says they're both really nice."

"Who's that girl Ash's with?"

"Oh, that's his girlfriend, Misty. Aren't they cute together?" May said. Drew looked behind May at Ash and Misty. Both Ash and Misty were looking at them dancing. They noticed Drew looking and Ash made a thumbs up sign and Misty gave an encouraging smile just screaming 'YOU LIKE HER'. Drew blushed then looked at May again.

"Adorable." Drew said with a hint of sarcasm. May obviously didn't catch the sarcasm and continued smiling. Then all of a sudden it seemed that she had found there feet quite interesting because she was no longer looking at Drew smiling but rather looking intensely at the ground blushing. Drew noticed this and was wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked

"Fine." She said then looked back up at Drew but continued blushing.

"Congratulations on winning the Grand festival Drew. You really did deserve the title and the ribbon cup." May said

"Thanks for a great battle." Drew said. Neither of them were smiling anymore. Just looking deeply into each others eyes. They stopped dancing and began subconsciously leaning in. There lips centimeters apart and then…they kissed.

Misty and Ash who had been watching the whole time, stood up in shock. Misty hugged Ash in excitement and they were both grinning. Max then walked up to them.

"Misty, Ash, do you know where May is?" Max asked. Misty and Ash both pointed to the dance floor where May and Drew were still kissing. Max's jaw dropped. He looked like he was going to throw up from disgust. Misty noticed and giggled at Max's reaction.

She was now leaning on Ash who had his arm around her waist and they were laughing at Max's reaction. They stood behind him just incase he fainted. They he regained his composure…sort of.

"What is he doing?! I'm gonna kill Drew!" Max yelled. Just as he was about to go and attempt to murder Drew, Ash grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him.

"Max, let them be." Misty said as she tried to stop Max from struggling. He stopped and Ash let go. He crossed his arms and pouted but didn't make any move to leave so Ash and Misty decided to go and dance as well.

May and Drew had stopped kissing and now both there faces were dark crimson. They were panting a bit but still holding each other. Drew then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a red rose and handed it to May who blushed even more, if that was possible.

Then Drew took her hand and they left the room together, probably to go somewhere quiet so they could be alone.

Ash and Misty continued dancing as they watched May and Drew leave the room. They smiled and Ash leaned in gave Misty a kiss then they continued dancing.

It truly was a Grand Festival to remember.

_Just a short pointless oneshot for today which happens to be the 16__th__ of April. A very special day for me. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_


End file.
